Ranton Rairyu
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Rairyu 'Character Last Name' Ranton 'IMVU Username' Pallas 'Nickname (optional)' 'Age' 10 years old. 'Date of Birth' 12/12/196 AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Kumogakureian 'Height' 4'8 'Weight' 75lbs 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Ninja in training 'Scars/Tattoos' Scars on his abs and two line scars going down his right eye. 'Affiliation' Originally from Kumogakure but now in Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Rairyu is a very different individual than most kids. Usually kids his age go around playing and hanging out having fun. Rairyu is usually training or meditating. He is a very calm and collective kind of child. He has the mind-set of an adult, and the work ethic of a Ninja. He is always calculating the motions of people and when he is bored he tries to read people and their personalities. He is one of those people who look at fighting as more of a chess match than brawling. Though he loved the life he has, he always longs to have a friend to hang out with. He wants to have social activity outside of just training and preperation. His personality does not change from when he is fighting and when he is just going through his everyday actions. He shows respect to everyone and is extremly humbled. Even to those people who try to push his buttons or push him out of being calm, Rairyu holds it in and remains a calm and collected person. But in those few moments when he loses control of his anger, this is when all hell can break lose. When he gets angry, it feeds his instincts to attack and can attack anything in sight. His personality completly flips a switch and becomes something he does not like. This is wh he tries his best to remain in control of his emotions and try not to lose the control he has. '' 'Behaviour' ''His public behavior is always a respectful and humbled child. He is always in a happy mood, things usually just brush off of his shoulders. For someone who wants to be a Ninja, his public behavior would not show it. He is just an overly nice child. But, his anger is always right there to flip the switch. But, even when upset the anger would show itself in battle not in public. '' 'Nindo (optional) When happy and polite: '' ''"This is gunna be fun!" "Let's give them a good show!" '''Summoning ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Ranton Clan- A Clan from Kumogakure, at a very young age they receive the Kanji tattoo for "Lightning" and through Clan means and raising they then become able to produce Black Lightning. 'Ninja Class ' Academy Student 'Element One' Lightning 'Element Two' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. Minato Namikaze for example had only one chakra element.)) 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' *Superior Speed 'Weaknesses' *Inferior Chakra Consumption 'Chakra colour' Baby Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' From the time of his birth to the present age of ten years old, Rairyu was always in a training life style. His father always cared for him and wanted to give him the best life possible. Rairyu always had the abilities deep inside of him to one day become a great Ninja, and his father wanted this to become a reality. The training he took as a child was always rigurous and extremly difficult for a child. His father taught him the ways of Martial arts and how to defend himself in a fight. He learned Muay Thai, Wing Chun, and Jiu-Jitsu. He became a very well rounded fighter with the years of training he had. When he was nine years old he and his father came to a final spar to see how well Rairyu really was. The fighting went back and forth between the two but by the end of things Rairyu was able to become the victor in the fight against his father. This was when his father realized that he could no longer be his teacher. He knew that the academy was a place to learn more and become a better ninja. They both came to Yonshi with excited attitudes, Rairyu is excited to learn more about becoming a ninja and his father is excited to finally be in the big city. Rairyu is ready to focus and learn how to become the greatest ninja for his village. 'Roleplaying Library' ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) 'Approved by:' " It was when he was nine years old that his life changed forever. He was training with his father and one thing led to another and Rairyu lost control of his anger for the first time. The lightning abilities within Rairyu came out that night. He attacked his father with great power and great lightning abilities. It was said that his Lightning Chakra took the shape of a Dragon around him and even sounded like the Roar of a Dragon as he attacked. This was how he recieved the nickname "The Dragon." It took almost everything in his fathers power to control him and bring him back down." '- Unrealistic, if you were nine years old and without chakra manipulation training from the academy theres no way you'd be able to manipulate chakra, nevermind outside your body.' "I am the punishment of god....if you had not created such sins....God would not have sent a punishment like me upon you...." '- Why would a 10 year old claim to be the punishment of god? ' Nickname (optional) The Dragon '- Nicknames should be assigned IC through RP, not given before you even RP.'